Gusoku Options and Pricing
Before you even begin make sure you're aware of some of the special policies concerning samurai armor. Make sure you read what the prices reflect. Some items are priced for a single piece, even though an armor suit may have two or more of that item to be considered 'complete'. There is nothing historically or functionally wrong with deciding not to include certain pieces of armor. Some examples include: # The Haidate was a pretty uncommon piece of armor for soldiers. # Some Do did not use Sode. # Some Do did not use Kusazuri # Not all Kote were full sleeved. # Mempos were not as common as movies would have us believe. # Not all suits utilized Suneate. # Not all suits even utilized Kote. Terminology I prefer to use the Japanese terms for armor parts because they are more accurate and generally reduce any risk of misinterpreting what is meant. When in doubt, consult the glossary below: Gusoku - The armor as a whole. Do - Torso armor, covering both front and back. Sode - Hanging shoulder armor. This armor is attached directly to the Do. Kusazuri - Hanging skirt of armor. This skirt is attached directly to the Do. Kote - A fully armored sleeve. Tekko - Hand armor. This armor is attached directly to the Kote. Suneate - Shin armor. (Can offer knee protection as well) Haidate - Optional hanging armor that covers outer thighs. Kabuto - The helmet. Shikoro - Hanging armor protecting the back of the head and neck. This armor is attached directly to the Kabuto. Menpo - Face armor. Kozane - Small scales that require a large amount of lacing. The Kozane will have more flexibility than solid plates. Tatami - A style of light armor that utilizes small metal squares to span areas. Kusari - Japanese word for mail (chain) portions. Kikko - A flexible type of armor made up of hexagonal metal plates. Odoshi - Lacing material for armor. Odoshi is not the same material as ito. Intro Something to consider when ordering armor is what tier you'd like it to offer. Each material has it's own advantages and disadvantages both in terms of combat and material cost. If you're unsure what material is best: I would strongly recommend going with plate. (Important to remember that Empire Policy forbids leather torso armor.) * Leather is pretty low maintenance but it's 3 times more expensive than steel. However, it is cheaper to dye. Some areas of armor will have to be leather if you intend to use it for cross-gaming. These items will have obvious disclaimers in their corresponding section. * Chain is the most expensive option but can be easily made from superior and low-maintenance materials. Check the chart on the right for a quick reference picture concerning metals. For a more in-depth description check here. * Plate can be high maintenance, but it offers the strongest tier protection and frankly is the most intimidating option available. While exotic materials are available, the standard pricing is set for 1.22MM mild steel. Picking a material often isn't the end of it. The next option is what truly dictates the overall price of the armor: How it's held together. There are a few common options: * Rivets - Riveting armor produces very strong connections making for an overall rigid piece. Generally speaking, this is the cheapest way to assemble armor. However, not every armor item can be riveted. * Kusari - Many pieces of armor are connected by chain. This option is generally only available for the Kote, Haidate, and Suneate, but it has been seen in some Kusazuri. Tatami styled armor is very commonly connected via chain. (Also important to note that items that feature a lot of chain work will likely make you assemble the rings yourself. It isn't hard, but it is VERY VERY time consuming!) * Odoshi (lacing) - Odoshi is usually what most people associate with Japanese armors, it gives it a distinctive and pleasing look. However, one thing we discovered is sometimes over half of the armor cost is tied up in lacing! If the armor is fancier and includes more sets of odoshi this figure turns more into 75% of overall cost. Odoshi can't be avoided for some pieces like the Sode and Kusazuri. * Welding - Welding is most likely the cheapest option. However the Steel Works is still experimenting with the most effective ways to make this work. This option may not be truly available for some time. Every subsequent section will address options for armors and the pricing. The pricing works as followed (note that not every piece of armor uses every category): * Chain - Estimated per ring. We have formulas to get a generic figure depending on what you're interested in. * Plate - Estimated per square inch of material used. * Leather - Estimated per square inch of material used. * Lacing - Estimated per inch of material used. * Findings - Rivets, grommets, etc are estimated per piece. * Finish - Estimated per supply used. * Dye - Estimated per supply used. * Stitching - Estimated per supply used. * Fabric - Estimated per square inch of material used. * Donation - Like weaponry we require this donation to offset shipping costs and ensure stocks do not dwindle. The Do Estimated base cost: $56.90 The Do covers both your chest and back. Pictures for options will come as they are created! Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Made for a large individual (roughly a XL-2x shirt size) * Heavier grade material shoulder straps * 5 plate belly (unique shape) * 5 plate lower back (unique shape) * 5 plate chest tateage * 6 plate upper back tateage * Standard-Odoshi construction (7 sets per side) ** Lacing allows for minute articulation, making it easier to fight in. * Connector holes for Sode Additional options/explanations found here! Sode Estimated base cost per single''' '''sode: $12.31 Usually two Sode are used in a suit of armor. The pricing refers to a single sode. Sode attach directly to the Do and are not able to be used alone. It is possible to attach them to non-japanese armor such as a chainmail shirt, but it they are truly intended to be laced with the do. Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 3XL shirt) * 6 plate construction * 5 sets of lacing holes * No decorative lacing * Connector holes to the Do. Additional options/explanations found here! Kusazuri Estimated base cost per single Kusazuri: 8.14 Usually 5-6 Kusazuri are used in a suit of armor. The pricing refers to a single Kusazuri. Kusazuri attach directly to the Do and are not able to be used alone. Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 3XL shirt) * 5 plate construction * 4 sets of lacing holes * No decorative lacing * Connector holes to the Do. * Limited suspension lacing * Tapered design Additional options/explanations found here! Kote Estimated base cost per single Kote: 12.37 It is common practice to have two Kote per suit of armor. The price reflects a single Kote sleeve. Basic Model (Han Kote) The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 2XL shirt) * 3 plate forearm construction * Japanese chain wrist (6-1) Made from blackened stainless steel major rings and black-iron connector rings. * Leather Tekko (hand protection) with stamped Antioch symbol *Standard black foundation suede * Standard silver grommets * Black odoshi tighteners Additional options/explanations found here! Suneate Estimated base cost per single Suneate: 7.01 It is common practice to have two Suneate '''per suit of armor. The price reflects a single '''Suneate Basic Model The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 2XL shirt) * 3 plate shin construction * Black odoshi tighteners